The Reluctant Druid
by DarkQuoter
Summary: This is a story about a druid's first real adventure on Norrath. Semi-short chapters. My first actual fanfic, so I humbly ask for reviews. Always striving to improve. Hope y'all enjoy it. (unfinished)
1. Day 1

Well, here's my first fanfiction thingie...I'm about as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief, I do not, nor have I ever, owned Everquest...or anything else that might be referenced in this story ::_**coughSpider-mancough**::_...so try not to sue me..(though even if you did, you wouldn't get much) The only stuff in here that's actually mine is the main character and his family...they owe me money...long story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who am I? Are you sure you want to know? My story is not for the faint of heart, or the slender of kidney. If someone told you that my life was all happy, that I was a normal elf, not a care in the world...someone lied. And I shall smite them with my Toothpick of Might for spreading rumors!

There's a lot to go over, so I'll start at the middle. My first adventure. It's like your first kiss or your first burnt piece of bread. You never forget it. The Ceremony of Rebirth is one everyone knows, so I won't repeat it here. This tale starts the next day.

**Day 1, Year of the Asp, Month Firiona**

There I was, in Nagafen's Lair, facing the dragon himself. My friends and guild members were strewn around the room, with various injuries. Most of them wouldn't stand another attack. Lord Nagafen stared at me, his last standing adversary, with hatred. We dared to enter his lair and attack him? We knew we could make it to him. We knew we could defeat him, but he had some defenses we hadn't counted on. Now that his fire giant guards lay dead before him, and his life near its end, along with ours, he knew it was the end. I took up my scimitar and charged. I was ready to strike when a curious chime started ringing in my ears. I ignored it at first, but then it grew so loud that it started to hurt. Just when I realized my head was going to explode from this strange magic...I woke up.

My head slowly sprouted from beneath my blanket, looking for the source of the noise that destroyed my best dream in ages. My eyes locked onto their target, and watched as my foot kicked the Geerlok Alarm Machine from a nearby table, finally silencing it. I was ready to go back to sleep, but my head wasn't about to let me off that easy. It formed a headache that made me wonder if I'd ever be able to think again.

"Oh, now you wake up." My older sister poked her head inside my doorway. "It's about time. Did you think you were going to get out of it?

Her voice somehow made my headache bigger. I briefly wondered if I would be able to drop her into The Hole with such a headache, then figured it wouldn't be worth the trouble. "Do you have to shout? I've got such a big headache, I don't think I'll be able to move at all today."

Nirce walked over to me, whispered a few words, and put her hand on my head. In a moment, my headache was completely gone. "Satisfied?" she asked, with her usual tone of superiority.

I rubbed my head. "Yeah, well, I guess you're good for something after all."

"Hey, I'm not the one that drank all that ale last night. No wonder you got a headache. But now that you're all better, you're fit to do your share of the chores. You're cooking today." Not waiting for my response, she left my room quickly. "Great," I muttered. There wasn't a way to get out of it now. I sighed, dressed in my new outfit, and went to prepare breakfast.

Baking isn't the skill most people think I have, when they look at me. After all, wood elves are known mostly for their fletching, tailoring, and sometimes, blacksmithing prowess. My family decided it would be good for all of us to concentrate on a certain skill to pass the time. Sometimes our own projects even depended on someone else's skills to complete them. My father took smithing, my mother took jewelcraft, my sister took fletching, and I took baking. It's a pretty useful skill, since everyone has to eat. It doesn't earn much money, but when it's successful, a baker can make food for themselves can seems to taste better than anyone else's, even better than the bland rations you can find on some merchants.

As I stirred eggs around in a pan and added ingredients, I thought about what the day would bring. It was my first day of my new life. Out here, when you matured to the right age, and were tested in basic knowledge, you were allowed to pick a Life Path. Kelethin didn't offer the same choices as, say, our neighboring city, Felwithe. But then, you can't change your birth town. When I was younger, all I wanted to do was be a spell caster from one of the three major schools of magic: Magician, Enchanter, or Wizard. I've heard of a secret fourth school, Necromancy, but everything about it sounded vile. Only the worst of the worst use it, and are among our most dangerous enemies. I've never met a necromancer, and don't plan on doing so anytime soon.

When the food was ready, I put some on everyone's plate and sat down. Before every meal, my parents insisted on giving thanks to Tunare, the Mother of All. I still had my doubts about the effect such a goddess had on our daily lives, but I didn't have much choice. Both of my parents are druids, and my sister is a ranger. I chose to be a druid because it seemed to be the closest I would come to being a true spell caster, but being a druid, you had to pick a deity to worship, in order to receive the full benefits of your Life Path. I could have chosen Karana, the Rain Keeper, but it wouldn't have made my parents very happy. Besides, from what I hear, he seems to affect farmers the most, out on the plains of Antonica.

My mother took a few bites of her omelet and looked at me with a look of mild surprise. "This is pretty good, Tain. New recipe?"

I beamed at her. "Yep. Heard about it from a bard that passed through Kelethin the other day. He didn't know what the original baker named it, but swore it tasted better than any normal egg recipe. I call it a Ranger's Omelet."

My sister gave me one of her looks. "Very funny, twerp. I didn't know you missed your headache that much. I can certainly give it back."

My mother rolled her eyes at us. "Oh hush, you two. I think it's a fine name for a fine meal. Now hurry up and finish, Tain. I'm sure you'll be summoned soon."

Some while later, there was a knock at the door. A letter had come for me from my new guild master. It read:

_We are the Soldiers of Tunare, protectors of this_

_great forest, known as the Faydark. Seek out the_

_Heartwood Master, and give him this note. He_

_will teach you the ways of Tunare._

I gathered some supplies in a backpack, waved goodbye to my family, and set out to begin my new Life Path at the Kelethin Druid Guild.

Kelethin isn't the easiest city to travel across, except for the beings that inhabit it. From a young age, the elves of Kelethin are taught the ins and outs of their city in the trees. If you're not careful, your first step can be your last. The enormous height of the walkways can be a danger, or they can be the epitome of safety. More dangerous things lurk on the ground floor of this forest than simply a matter of gravity. The Crushbone Clan of orcs is the closest enemy to our city, and routinely sends out its Pawns and Centurions to prey on the trees, young elves, and unwary travelers that populate the Greater Faydark. We're closer to the orcs' northern castle stronghold than our cousins in Felwithe, but they're usually in as much danger as we are. At least, when they see fit to venture outside their own fortress' walls.

If you ask me, those high elves are a little full of themselves. They certainly don't treat my kind with much respect, if any. My childhood was mostly happy, but it didn't help that I was – am – a half-breed. My parents are both druids, but my mother is a true wood elf, while my father is a true human. My sister and I are actually called half-elves. It's true enough, though not one of the best terms. We've been called worse, of course, but mostly by young high elves. High elves can't control their freer wood elf cousins, but decide they can frown on many of their practices, especially when they mate with humans. Therefore, a half-elf doesn't get much respect in the presence of high elves or humans. I might actually be able to thank Tunare for something, that I was born in a city that had plenty of us running around. So we're at least tolerated, if not fully accepted, in Kelethin.

As I ran down the final set of walkways to the Druid Guild, I was ready to collapse. Somehow I just knew that someone had made the walkways move during the night so that our house was the one farthest away from the Guild house. It never seemed this far before.

I opened the front doors and a warm breeze washed over me. The smells of roasted meat swirled around my head, making me wish I hadn't already eaten. What must have been the Guild's cook was busy in the back room, making the midday meal for the building's inhabitants. My mind was so concentrated on the scent that I almost ran over the tall elf in front of me.

"Oh, excuse me," I managed. It was bad enough that I didn't look where I was going, but the man I almost crashed into was the one I was there to see.

Heartwood Master let out a good laugh. "That's alright, young one. This place does have a good smell, doesn't it? Can I help you?" I gave him the note that summoned me there. "Ah, I understand. Tain, is it? Welcome! We are the Soldiers of Tunare, the sworn protectors of Faydark. I thank you for joining our cause, we can always use the help." He walked over to a chest and took out a green and tan tunic. "Here, put on this tunic and let's get started, you have much to learn."


	2. Day 2

Hi, it's me again. Pay attention, everyone. It gets bumpy from here on out.

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own EQ. All I have in my pocket is the main character, his family, the new rival, and the attacker. Draylin's on loan. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 2, Year of the Asp, Month Firiona**

"Hey, get back here!" I screamed, as the orc Pawn in front of me dropped his hatchet and ran away as fast as he could. The fight hadn't taken long. This was only my second day of helping to protect this forest from the Crushbone Clan of orcs, but I was already getting better in battle. Good weapons were always in short supply, so the newer recruits of my order had to scrounge around for whatever they could find. Swearing an oath to protect your home city, and the land it rested upon, was the easy part. Being a druid, I was forbidden to wield most types of weapons: Axes, swords, spears, even bows and arrows. My sister, the "perfect ranger", never let me forget that part. She was quickly becoming the best markswoman in Kelethin, and she knew it.

Tightening the grip on my wooden staff, I chased after the wounded orc. I was only a few feet away when the orc's hatchet suddenly reappeared, lodged deep in its back. The small orc tried to reach around and pull the weapon out, but it was too weak from fighting. A bloody gurgle escaped the Pawn's lips before its body finally fell to the ground, lifeless. I stared in disbelief for a moment, before turning around at the excited yelp of the orc's killer, Keeyon.

The young warrior smirked at me as he walked up to claim his prize. "What's the matter, Tain? Can't keep up with a wounded orc?" Keeyon quickly searched the orc's body, relieving it of the hatchet and a few silver coins. "Bah. Not worth killing, except for this," he said, holding up the hatchet. "Another orc weapon to add to my collection. Every set of four gives me the respect I deserve from the elders. Too bad a half-breed druid can't even handle a weapon as dull as this. Shouldn't you be hugging a tree, rather than playing with monsters?"

I inwardly winced at the mention of my mixed ancestry. Keeyon was a full-blooded wood elf, and a proud warrior, though he seemed to think I was more inferior to him as a druid than as a half-elf. I've endured ridicule before, and have found that it's best not to show my true reaction. "He was mine, Keeyon," I growled. "Don't you have anything better to do than fight someone else's battles?"

"Well, you sure weren't going to finish him off. I thought spell casters like you could take care of a beast like him with a single word," said Keeyon, as he kicked the orc's corpse. Most warriors chose the Warlord, Rallos Zek, as a deity, and Keeyon was no exception. Zek worshippers generally didn't give much respect to the dead, regardless of race. Most of them only respected power on the battlefield, and not much else. Keeyon's gaze fell to a black wolf that had wandered near us, which I was absentmindedly petting. "Ugly little thing," remarked Keeyon, nodding to the wolf. "One of yours?" The wolf let out a small growl in Keeyon's direction, as if it understood the warrior's philosophy toward life.

"No," I said. "But that doesn't mean he isn't welcome." The wolf briefly looked up at me, and I could swear I saw a smile on its face. It seemed to glare at Keeyon once more before trotting away.

"Seems as though that wolf didn't like me much. Just as well. I'd sooner make it into a new pair of boots than be _friends_ with it."

"Touch that wolf, Keeyon, and the last thing you'll be thinking about is a new pair of boots. I'm charged with defending this forest _and_ its natural inhabitants. Unlike you, I take some things seriously."

"Ah, in the mood for more fighting, Tain? Be careful. There is one thing I take seriously." He narrowed his eyes at me, letting his hands hover over the two sheathed short swords at his sides. "Lucky for you, I only like fighting challenging opponents. You wouldn't last a Freeport Minute against me." Keeyon looked up at the waning afternoon sun, then back at me. "You've wasted enough of my time, Tain. There's going to be an attack on Clan Crushbone's castle tomorrow, and I'm out here to train. I'll be first in line to take down that so-called Emperor Crush," he said, emphasizing his words by pounding a gloved fist into his open hand. "And anything else that gets in my way." Keeyon looked at me once more with disdain, then left me alone. I silently shook my head, and wondered if he would ever respect anything.

The start of night was beginning to creep into the sky, and I felt exhausted from training all day, with staff and spell. With a few spoken words, I rendered myself invisible to the naked eye and then sat beneath a nearby tree. I would need to meditate for a while to make a successful trip back to Kelethin. I closed my eyes and leaned against the tree for support. Only a few moments had passed before I felt something slice past my ear. I sprang to my feet and backed away from the tree in time to miss another blow. A voice dripping with menace screamed out at me.

"Prepare to die, elf!" My attacker was standing in the lengthening shadows of the forest. _How long was I resting?_, I wondered. The sky was pitch black, and no stars were in sight. I readied my staff.

"Show yourself, creature!" I yelled back at it, expecting to see an orc Centurion, or even an Oracle. What stepped out of the shadows was neither, but more sinister than anything I had encountered before. The creaking of bones is what gave it away, but it was unlike any skeleton I had ever seen. The Faydark was riddled with the odd decaying skeleton, most carrying with them the items that they died with. Some had torn armor, some had weapons. This skeleton wore nothing, but carried a strange book. The book alone isn't what gave me pause, it was the monster's eyes. Where empty sockets should have been, were two glowing green orbs of fire. They seemed to be staring straight through me.

"Was this what you wanted to see, boy?" it spat. "Look well, for it is the last thing you will ever see!" With that, the strange skeleton opened the book it was carrying and began to chant a spell. I raised my staff and charged. I'd only gone a few feet before my sight began to grow dim, and my throat felt like it was collapsing. The day's fighting had taken its toll, and the skeleton's spell was making short work of me. I knew it was over when I was on my knees, then on my back, gasping for breath. _My second day as a druid, and this is how it ends_, I thought. I couldn't fight anymore. I was ready to meet Tunare.

Suddenly, the fog covering my eyes, and the unseen force choking me, started to lift. In the periphery of my consciousness, I could barely make out another fight taking place. A monster with green eyes, fighting a flurry of white streaks. The skeleton was being punched and kicked from every direction, and couldn't recover fast enough to fire off any spells at its adversary. The skeleton's book was finally knocked away, landing a foot in front of me. It was the skeleton's turn to gasp for breath as it scrambled for the book. The skeleton grabbed the book as a metal disc in the shape of a star struck it, dead center. The green eyes penetrated me once more, as shadows surrounded the skeleton, then disintegrated. The skeleton's departing words echoed through the woods. "You will see me again, elf. Count on it."

My savior stepped into my field of view for the first time, and wasn't what I expected. She was a young human, dressed in what looked like a white robe. She had striking features, almost too beautiful for any normal human. Her long black hair was tied in a braid behind her head, which swayed back and forth as she examined me for any wounds she could mend. When she locked her azure eyes with my jade ones, I could only muster a few words.

"You...you're a--"

"Monk."

"Was that..."

"Necromancer."

She finished looking me over, and decided I would need help back to Kelethin. With minimal effort and maximum grace, she scooped me up and started walking. I pointed at myself.

"Tain."

She gave a slight smile, nodded, and replied.

"Draylin."

A few seconds later, the world went dark.


	3. Day 3

Welcome back, true believers! Remember, if you keep reading them, I'll keep writing them.

Disclaimer: For the love of Pete, I don't own Everquest or anything in it! I just own the main character, his family, and some extras. Draylin's on loan...for now. Bwahahahaahahahahaahahaaaa!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 3, Year of the Asp, Month Firiona**

Light. It's all I could see at first. Then voices. Voices seemed to come from everywhere, just like the light. I couldn't feel anything, not even my body.

_Down..._

A new voice entered my thoughts. I couldn't tell where I was, where the voices were coming from. This new voice wanted...down?

_Tain....look down._

I didn't know who the voice belonged to, or how It knew me, but I willed my consciousness to do what it said. What I saw was...my home. The living area...with people in it. My mother, father, and...a young human? Were these the other voices I'd been hearing? That human...she seemed familiar. Her name is..

"Draylin." She said, as she shook hands with my family. They introduced themselves to her as well, stealing furtive glances at a body lying on a nearby bench. That body looks familiar, too, I thought.

"Where was he? Will he be okay?"

"He should be fine. I patched up his wounds as best as I could."

Wounds, I thought. Who had wounds?

"We've asked Tunare to help. We're glad you were there. Are you sure he was fighting a necromancer, Draylin?"

"Quite sure. A tough one, at that. I haven't fought too many before, but...there was just something..." Draylin's voice trailed off.

"What?" My mother asked.

Draylin shook her head. "Probably nothing." She occasionally glanced at the body as well. Why do I think I know that body? Green and tan tunic. I've seen that someplace before, recently.

"Well, that's it. I'm going to go talk to Heartwood Master today and ask that Tain be allowed to do less dangerous work," said my mother. "I didn't expect him to attack a necromancer, of all things, on his second day as a druid."

"It didn't look like he had a choice." Draylin looked at the body again. "He's a tough little guy, for a druid." She hid a small smile after that last comment. "I think that necromancer was looking for an easy target. Random. I don't expect them to meet again." She looked back at my family. "You have to do what you think is right, of course, for your family. But I don't think asking for a different Path is the answer, or that it would even help. Besides, I think it should be up to him."

My parents looked at each other. My mother closed her eyes, sighed, then looked back at Draylin. "How did you decide on your Life Path, Draylin? Surely you had some hard times. You say you're from Freeport?" Draylin nodded. "That's where my husband is from, where we met. Maybe we know your parents."

Draylin visibly stiffened at the mention of her parents. She turned her head away. "No, they...I.." her voice cracked. "I need to go." She got up and walked toward the door.

"Wait," said my mother. "So soon? Can't you stay for a bit longer? Until Tain wakes up?"

Until I wake up? Then...wait...the tunic...the necromancer...the body...Draylin!

I bolted upright on the bench. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I looked at my mother, my father, and my rescuer.

My mother ran over and hugged me. "Tain! You're finally awake!"

My father came over as well. "Good to see you up, boy. We were getting worried. We just met your friend, here." He pointed at the spot where Draylin was standing a moment before. "Now where.."

"Wait, Draylin!" I shouted. I escaped my parents, told them I would be back, and went out the open doorway. When I got outside, everything seemed normal. People going about their morning routines. I saw the high trees, the swaying bridges...everything except the one thing I wanted to see most.

"Looks like you made it through the night, kid." I whirled around and saw Draylin sitting on the low roof of my house. "Good to know."

"So you were just going to leave without saying goodbye?"

She looked across Kelethin. "Family gatherings aren't my style. Besides," she smiled at me, "how do you know this is goodbye?"

I looked inside the house, watching my family get the table ready for breakfast. I looked back up to where Draylin was, but she was gone again.

Fishing grubs. Again. Well, I thought to myself, what do you expect to find at the side of a river? Fruits and vegetables? After my near-death experience last night, my parents didn't want to let me out of their sight, and there was no way they were going to let me go on the Crushbone raid today. So I found myself fishing at the small river running through Felwithe while my parents visited some "old friends." I didn't know they had any high elf friends. The only high elves I've met seemed less than happy to see me.

As cities go, Felwithe isn't bad. The buildings are tall and the streets are clean. The streets are also empty most of the time. At least it seems that way, when you compare it to an open city like Kelethin. There, you can see all sorts of good races walking across the bridges and platforms. All going somewhere. It might not be as busy as the human cities, or even the Bazaar, but you can tell it's alive. Felwithe? Well, most good-natured races are tolerated, but the populace seems to prefer elvenkind. From what I understand of high elves, they consider themselves to be royalty, and wood elves, at best, are their servants. Half-elves, like my sister and I...to be honest, I don't know where we stand. I know some try to blend in, and others do their best to stand out. Half-elves don't have their own city, but there are many cities that are open to us. I suppose I can be glad about that. Unlike Iksar, we're not universally hated. Not that I've ever met one. I suppose I'm more like a high elf than anything else right now. Felwithe's streets seem empty because most of the high elves are indoors, studying spells. Many wood elves are busy protecting nature on Faydwer or out exploring the world. I'm more like a high elf in that I spend more time indoors studying than outdoors with nature. As a reluctant druid, it's hard to know where I fit in. Inside studying magic, or outside with nature?

"There must be something really interesting in that water." I jumped at the voice behind me. Like a ghost, Draylin was next to me again. Something about that sent a shiver down my spine. "Afraid I don't see it, though."

I turned around to face her, trying not to show my surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Well," she walked over to the edge of the river and nimbly balanced herself along the bank while she talked, "you've been staring at that water for quite a while. Haven't even been using your pole. Expecting the fish to come to you?"

"Just thinking." I replied.

Draylin paused and questioned me with her eyes. _About what, pray tell?_

I looked away. "Nothing important." When I looked back, she folded her arms.

_Tell me_, her eyes said.

"Just trying to figure out where I belong. Some druid I turned out to be."

"No shame in being defeated by someone out of your league. Necromancers are trouble."

"Sounds like you know them." I said.

"I've had...experience dealing with them. More than I'd like." Her hand went to her side as if it hurt, but she quickly moved it away.

I figured she wanted to change the subject. "So what are you doing here, besides spying on me?"

With fake indignation, she said, "I wasn't spying!"

"Then how do you know I've been here a while?" I asked.

"Well...it was a guess. When people fish, they usually do it for a long time."

"Right. Well, that still doesn't answer my question."

She smiled coyly. "And who said I was going to answer it?"

I sighed. "Ok, have it your way miss monk-e." I went back to fishing.

Still perfectly balanced on the bank, she walked over to me. "Don't get me wrong, kid. I like you, but it takes me a while to trust someone. Long story."

I locked my eyes with hers. "Tell me?"

She bent down and put her face inches from mine. "Impress me, and I'll tell you." She gave me a cryptic smile.

I raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"Tain?" I looked around and saw my parents, back from whatever business they had in town. When I looked back at the spot Draylin had been, she was gone again. "Who are you talking to?" they asked.

"Ah, just the fish, I guess. Everything done?

My parents looked at each other, then to me. My father handed me a sealed letter. "This just came for you. You can go, if you're careful. Somehow, it was delayed until tomorrow. For you."

As I slowly opened it, my eyes widened. It was an invitation to the Crushbone raid.


	4. Day 4

Don't worry, all. We'll get through this together. If you've stayed with me this long, we can still win!

Disclaimer: (Me, backstage) Ack! They're onto me! (Draylin) Who? (Me) Sony, you fool! We're done for! (Draylin) But you don't own Everquest, and never claimed to. (My heart slows down, breathing becomes normal) Oh...right. Well, good work, then. Carry on. (Draylin rolls her eyes and gets ready for her scenes)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 4, Year of the Asp, Month Firiona**

"Bloody hell, not again," I muttered, as the orc Pawn ran away from us. Somehow, I was able to join a raid support group at the last minute. By midday, it seemed like half of Kelethin was invading Clan Crushbone's stomping grounds.

"You handle that one, Tain. We'll rejoin the main group at the castle. That little guy shouldn't give you much trouble," said Golron, our group's designated leader. The overall force Kelethin sent out was relatively large, so it had to be separated into smaller, manageable groups. I got into a support type group, mostly because it seemed safer than the attack groups. Besides, it was the only way my mother would let me leave the house. I was also out to prove, to more than one person, that I could handle the life of a druid. So here I was, chasing another orc Pawn. This Pawn didn't seem much different from the one I ran after the day before, but I hoped it wasn't going to end the same way.

I rounded the corner of a standalone wall, hoping to catch the orc I was after, but slammed into something I hadn't counted on: an orc Centurion. It's not the first one I've seen, but it did look like the meanest. Running into an orc Centurion at breakneck speed was bad enough, but he had two friends. One friend was another Centurion, and the other friend was the Pawn I'd been chasing. They all grinned at me, evil flashing in their eyes, and deliberate slowness in their movements while they got their weapons ready. They were sure I was going to be easy prey. I knew this would be my most difficult fight yet, but I still had something to prove, especially to myself. Using my two-handed staff as leverage, I raised myself off the ground, trying not to break eye contact with my opponents. As soon as I was standing again, I murmured a protection spell that made my flesh feel like it was as hard as the wood on a tree.

"Centurions, attack!" cried the Pawn, as the three orcs lunged at me. I barely sidestepped a blow to my head from one of the Centurions, and stepped into an attack to my arm from the other. The Pawn almost made me drop my staff by poking me in the back with his own one-handed staff. The Centurions' next attack was well synchronized, coming at me from both sides, but I ran past them so that their weapons connected with the orc Pawn behind me, knocking him out cold. Taking this chance, while the Centurions were vulnerable, I murmured an attack spell. This one created a strong gust of wind that blew the orcs into the stone wall next to them. What happened next seemed to flow in slow motion. It might have been the wind from the spell, but the hairs on the back of my neck suddenly stood straight up, sending a cold ripple down my spine. Someone else was there, watching.

A moment later, the creature made itself known. It flipped over the wall we were fighting against, a good 10 feet! Before it touched the ground, I knew who it was. Draylin. As graceful as anything could be, she passed over the dazed Centurions, letting the artificial wind slip off her white robe, then landed right in front of me, without making a sound. She looked very different today, and ready for a fight.

Draylin wore a shortened black tunic, exposing her tattooed midriff, and some black pants that held numerous throwing weapons around the waist. I noticed that she also wore some black slippers, each one with laces that crisscrossed all the way up her legs. "Need some help, kid?" she asked, while brandishing weapons I'd never seen before. She held a staff that seemed to be made of ice-blue crystal in one hand, and a sharp-looking, half-circle shaped blade in the other. Her dark brown hair was no longer in a braid, but now flowed freely behind her, as if it were a cape. She must have seen the confusion on my face, so she nodded in the direction of the Centurions, who were recovering quickly. "I mean with them."

I was glad to see more of her, but I was starting to resent her referring to me as a kid. It seemed like I had to prove something to her as well. "Thanks, Draylin, but I can handle them." I said, gruffly.

My words seemed to hit her harder than I wanted. She tried to look angry, but I could swear I saw sorrow in her eyes as well. "Fine," she said flatly. "Do it by yourself."

She started to walk away, but I grabbed her arm. Something inside me didn't want to let her walk out of my life just like that. "Wait," I said. "I...don't want you to leave."

She sighed, turned around, and searched my eyes. "Why?"

I saw movement behind her. "Duck!" I yelled. Draylin quickly crouched down and rolled out of the way. As she did, I swung my staff full force, hitting both of the orc Centurions across their temples before they could impale Draylin on their short spears. The staff violently vibrated in my hands on impact, nearly splintering in two, and I could swear I heard bones cracking. The Centurions immediately fell into a heap and didn't move again.

Draylin stood over the orcs, then gave me a new look, one of respect. "Well, I guess I underestimated you, kid. Looks like you can handle yourself after all. Consider me impressed."

Shaking off the shock of the moment, I let out a dry laugh. "Yeah. But drop in anytime you want, Draylin."

She surprised me again that day. She walked over to me, smiled a crooked smile, lowered her head, and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "That's for saving my life. Trust me, it doesn't happen very often. I guess this makes us even." She started to walk away again. I wanted to say something, but the words didn't come. I didn't need to say anything, though, because she stopped a few feet away.

"Oh," she said, "one more thing. You never did answer my question."

"Guess we're even again. You didn't answer mine either, and I asked first." I said, grinning at her.

She turned to face me, but I couldn't read her expression. "Very well. Let's settle up later. I believe you have a group to rejoin." As if on cue, I could hear my name being called from the direction of Crushbone Castle.


	5. Day 5

Right, then. I'd like to thank people for reading, and especially the reviewers for reviewing. Nice to know this has actually appeared on someone's radar. :) Remember, true believers, if you keep reading them, I'll keep writing them. Oh, and I know some people would like longer chapters, and possibly more action. This is a step towards that, but I thought it would be better to have a small update after 2 months of nothing, than wait until I had a longer chapter completed.

Disclaimer: (Me, in the announcer's booth) Okay, everyone, you know the drill. I have never owned Ever-- ::someone taps on my shoulder:: Er...yes? (Draylin) Um, are you sure you don't own it? Seems like you play. (Me) Well, yeah, I do play from time to time. (Draylin) Then...why do you keep saying you don't own it? (Me) ::goes back and rereads past disclaimers:: Aw, crikey! I see what you mean. Okay, everyone, let me rephrase. I do own a copy of the game Everquest, I just don't own the copyright to it. Just my original characters. And Draylin. :) ::Draylin bonks me for a critical hit! (5000 damage):: (Draylin) Ok, on with the show. Places, people! We're burning moonlight here! Hey, stop that! Shoo! ::Draylin chases off a troll that was chewing on her monk costume::

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 5, Year of the Asp, Month Firiona**

_She left! I can't believe she just left!_ I was meditating on the docks at the western edge of the Butcherblock Mountains, replaying the previous day's events in my head. I could see the scenes in my head as clearly as if they were happening again. I'd just finished defeating two orc Centurions, with Draylin at my side. Part of me hadn't really noticed how attached I was to her until then. Sure, we pretty much just met...but there was something about her that wouldn't let me forget how she moved or how she talked, even though some of it felt condescending sometimes. She was a mystery that I wanted to unravel. She seemed to exude confidence and grace. Her eyes made her seem intense. But she also had an almost undetectable sadness, hidden away. She probably figured that no one saw it...or maybe hoped. I didn't know anything about her, but it seemed like we were connected. Or so I thought. _Yeah, if you two were so connected, why did she leave without a word? Just a note. A note that said, "I'm sorry I can't settle up like we said we would. I have to take care of a debt that's long overdue. Forget about me, kid. I'm nothing but trouble. Draylin."_ A note left on my windowsill at home. I didn't even have to ask my family if they'd seen her. She was like a ghost, or some surreal dream that became real for a moment.

Hell, when we left each other in Crushbone, I went back to my battle group energized. Like I could take on Emperor Crush himself. Thankfully, I didn't. The group that did confront Crush was nearly wiped out. Only with the help of other groups was the Emperor defeated. The ones that survived came back heroes, even though we knew the victory would be short-lived. Every so often, an orc seems to rise to the position of Emperor, and countless more lives are lost because of orc greed. Or maybe it's just to revel in destruction. Who knows the motives of an orc? At least I got what I wanted that day. It wasn't from everyone, but I won a small measure of respect from different people that went on the raid. Even that elvish brat Keeyon, who didn't seem to respect anything, gave me a grudging nod in passing. I wonder if Draylin told anyone about my private fight with 3 orcs. As far as I knew, we were the only ones there.

As happy as I was to get home safely, all I could think about was seeing Draylin again. Wondering if she'd heard of our success. Hoping to tell her that she helped me fight after all. My parents, though somewhat worried about letting me go on the raid, knew I wouldn't be alone. My parents and sister greeted me at the door with hopeful smiles. They wanted to know how my first raid went, and I was happy to relay the story...with some modest stretching of the truth. My sister had even butchered a cupcake recipe in anticipation of my success. Of course, she reminded me that I was still her little brother, and not to let one victory go to my head. I just rolled my eyes at her and went to my room to scribe some new spells I picked up at the druid guild on my way home. Even Heartwood Master seemed impressed, though he said that he knew I was a capable druid when we first met. I walked into my room, closed the door, and almost immediately saw the small scribbled words on a note, waiting for me. After reading it, I rushed out of the house so fast, no one had a chance to react. I looked on the roofs of houses, branches in the trees, and even at the river in Felwithe. She was really gone, and I didn't know how to find her.

It was in Felwithe where it happened. The fish were swimming slower than usual, the low chatter that echoed off the marble walls suddenly stopped, and my silent tears that were filling up the river paused in midair. Then, a beautiful elven face appeared in the water, looking at me. By her warm, though sad, smile and the crown made of leaves and vines resting atop her head, I knew who it was; Tunare, the Mother of All. I would have been frightened by the sudden appearance of another face in the water, if not for the gentle calm that came over me, and the melodic voice that whispered in my head.

_Why do you cry, child?_, the elf asked me.

"She's gone," I whispered.

_The monk?_, she asked.

"Yes." I closed my eyes, but I could still see the elven face in the water.

_She follows her own path, as do you. Forces are at work in this world that you do not yet understand._

"I need her." As the voice spoke, I could see images of Draylin in my mind's eye.

_She balances along the bank of uncertainty, between darkness and light, vengeance and love. Would you walk the same line to find her? Would you leave all that you know for a future that may not come?_

I didn't need to think about the answer. "Yes," I answered with conviction. I opened my eyes when I felt a hand on my cheek, where Draylin had kissed me the day before. Tunare was floating in front of me, above the water, green robes flowing around her in a wind I couldn't feel.

_She needs you, Young One. But she does not want your help. You must heal her wound before it consumes her. If you choose this path, your fates will be intertwined. Use this gift to find her, but beware the danger it brings. A past evil has risen, and it has found the both of you. My influence is weakened where you must go, but I will always be with you. _I closed my eyes again as she pulled her hand away and melted into the water. _Allies old and new will help, but only you can ease her pain. Open your eyes, Young One, and begin your journey._

When I opened my eyes, I was looking into the blue waters of the Ocean of Tears. I had somehow been transported to the docks just west of the dwarven city of Kaladim. If the female dwarf who was fishing a few feet away was startled, she didn't show it. She simply looked up at me, snorted, and went back to her fishing. I was surprised to find a backpack, full of supplies and new spells, sitting next to me. I'd never seen it before, but I knew it was mine. It seemed to be made of a light material I hadn't encountered before, though my experience with tailoring was limited. The pack seemed to make the items stored inside lighter as well.

I stood up at the end of the dock and waited for the ship to arrive that would take me to Freeport, the City of Men. I'd seen humans before, of course. My father was a human. I've never actually seen a human city before, however. All I've learned about humans and their cities came from tales told by my father or wandering adventurers. I'd only been standing at the docks for a few minutes when I felt something tug at my leggings. It was one of the smallest creatures I'd ever seen; a gnome in light green robes who introduced herself as Translocator Fithop. I sat down in front of her after introducing myself while waiting for the ship to arrive.

She said, "Hello there, Tain. There seem to be some strange problems with the boats in this area. The Academy of Arcane Sciences has sent a small team of us to investigate them. If you need to travel to the Ocean of Tears in the meantime, I can transport you to my companion there." As soon as I agreed to her offer, I felt a tingle throughout my body and a lurch in my stomach as the gnome's spell gave me my first real taste of long distance teleportation.


End file.
